Let's Talk
by sunlit5
Summary: Giles is not happy with Spike and wants to have a talk with him. Small mention of the episode Seeing Red


**Title:** Let's talk   
**Pairing**: Spike/Giles   
**Author:** sunlit5   
**For** Elinora  
**Spoilers:** small mention S6 ep- Seeing Red  
**Rating:** pg15  
**Disclaimer:** Joss owns them... yada yada yada  
**Feedback:** yes please! sunlitnickel@excite.com  


**Let's Talk**

Spike's happily watching Sid and Nancy on his new VCR; recently acquired after raiding an electronics store after dusting the vamps that had killed the manager. 

The film is at the part when Sid is walking down the stairs singing, _I did it myyyyyyyyyyyy waaaaaaaaaaaayyyy,_ and Spike is singing along when he is interrupted by a knock at the door. 

_Who can that be?_ Spike wonders as the knocking becomes more insistent. 

"I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He flips off the tape and goes to answer the door. 

He yanks open the door and standing there is Giles. His first thought is of Buffy. "Is she ok?" he asks. _Why else would her watcher be here?_

Giles asks if Spike is going to invite him in? 

"Why? Have you suddenly turned into a vamp? Doesn't much matter then; laws don't apply to other vamps." 

Giles ignores him and pushes his way into Spike's crypt. "We should... talk." 

"What happened?" asks Spike. 

"We'll talk inside," replies Giles. 

By now Spike is a nervous wreck; he grabs Giles by the lapels of his tweed jacket. "Is she ok?" 

"Let me go, she's fine. She'll be fine." Spike let go of Giles jacket. 

"What do you mean? She'll be fine; that means she's not fine now." 

Giles motions to Spike's couch, "May I?" Spike nods his acquiescence. 

Giles seats himself on Spike's red velvet couch and gets as comfortable as possible. He removes his round glasses and proceeds to clean them with a handkerchief from his jacket's breast pocket. Giles looks up at Spike and asks him what his intentions are. 

"My intentions?" Asks Spike. 

"Yes, boy. What are your intentions toward my slayer?" 

Spike takes a seat in the armchair across from Giles. "Your slayer? I don't think she belongs to anyone." 

Giles looks pointedly at Spike, "Until I'm dead, I have an interest in her well being. And right now, she's not well and it's your doing." 

Spike looks surprised. "I haven't done anything!" 

"I beg to differ." 

"What exactly is going on Rupert?" Asks Spike. 

"She's miserable, she's in tears, she won't come out of her room, she says she hates life, she hates slaying, but most of all she hates you." Giles unbuttons his coat and removes it. "So, what did you do to her?" 

Spike watches Giles warily, "Me? Nothing." 

Giles smiles, "I figured you'd say that." He stands and backhands Spike across the mouth. "That's one. Don't lie to me again." 

Spike looks at Giles; shocked. "You hit me," he finally says. 

"Indeed I did. Are you going to make me do it again?" Giles asks a little too gleefully as he rolls up his shirtsleeves. 

"I won't fight you," says Spike. 

"You wouldn't have the chance, you'd be dust before you got a punch in." 

"This is so unlike you Giles." 

"Very unbecoming isn't it? But sometimes it's quite necessary," he backhands Spike again, "Did you succeed in raping her this time?" 

Spike wipes the blood off of his mouth with the back of his hand. "What? No! Oh God, did someone... no," Spike seems to be talking to himself more than Giles. He then turns his attention to Buffy's watcher. "What happened?" 

Giles looks curiously at Spike, "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" 

Spike shakes his head. "No. I would have told you, but you were too busy making with the strong-arm act." 

Giles wipes his hand off on his handkerchief. "What was the last thing that happened last night? And please spare me any sexual descriptions." 

Spike tells him that he went over to the Summer's home about ten o'clock, picked Buffy up for patrol and they headed for the cemetery, all was good; they dusted a couple vamps, they made out by a mausoleum, everything was normal as could be. Then about four AM Buffy says they should head back. I said I would walk her and Buffy was like, "I can handle myself." So he figured she wasn't in the shaggin' mood. 

Giles looks at Spike, "I don't need to hear that." 

Spike tells him it's part of the story. So I say, "Well I'm a gentleman and it's my duty, to which she laughed, and then we fought a little bit and she stomped off towards home. I pick myself up and followed her." 

"Then what happened?" asks Giles. 

"I caught up with her and she was all pissy and I said, 'Well if I make you so damn miserable I'll just leave Sunnydale! Get out of your life for good! How about that?' and she... she said fine." 

"So she thinks you're leaving?" asks Giles. 

"I am leaving... in a day or so." Replies Spike. 

"Spike, I hate to say this, but," Giles removes his glasses which he had put back on earlier, and wipes them off with the clean portion of his handkerchief. "I think she is upset that you are leaving." 

Spike looks up at him, puzzled. "You think?" 

"Don't make me repeat it, I can barely stand the thought of it myself." 

"She... you think she loves me?" asks Spike. 

"I think it's entirely possible." 

Spike smiles; not just a little half smile he's so known for, but a full on joyful smile, full of happiness and glee. "Well what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" 

~~~~~~~~ 

Giles and Spike enter the Summer's household to find the Scoobies sitting in the living room speaking in hushed whispers. 

"What's going on?" asks Giles. 

Xander tells them that they are just worried about Buffy. Now she's lying in her bed and won't eat anything. 

Spike takes off his coat and heads upstairs. 

~~~~~~~~ 

"Buffy?" 

Buffy looks at Spike through puffy, tear stained eyes. "Spike! Oh Spike!" She jumps out of bed and grabs hold of him, "Never leave me! Never, never. Promise me!" 

"Never pet." 

"Promise!" 

"I promise." 

~Fin~ 

Note to Elinore-- I figured since you mostly wanted a S/G fic, you wouldn't mind if I tossed in a seriously Spuffy ending.~~Sun Fanfic index  
Messenger skins  
About me  
blog  
journal  
Extra's  
Guestbook  
Contact me  
home comment? 


End file.
